The present invention relates generally to cassette tape recorders, and in particular to a mode switching mechanism comprising wheel-driven cam followers for effecting various operational modes.
Mechanically operated mode switching mechanisms have been extensively used in cassette tape recording and reproducing apparatus. Although a relatively simple design satisfies the various mode switching functions, a large amount of force is required for operating each function key. This is particularly disadvantageous when the tape recorder is frequently switched between different modes or more than one function key is operated to effect cueing, review or automatic inter-feature scanning.
To overcome this problem, solenoid operated mode switching mechanisms have been developed as typically shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 134,990 filed Mar. 28, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,560 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. However, shortcomings inherent in the solenoid operated mechanism are relatively large amount of power consumption which is not suited for battery-operated cassette tape recorders, and a large number of component parts which makes it difficult to provide a recorder of moderate cost.